The Rain Will Eventually Come
by KilalaInara
Summary: The first of her kind is now lonely in the world after the death of her 'sister'. She's sworn revenge but stays hidden for obvious reasons. When she meets someone that plays a part in her past, what will happen to her life? CloudxOC
1. Info

Name: Raina Uzika  
Age: 21  
Hair: Blonde, shoulder length  
Eyes: Blue  
Clothes: Wears a black tank top covered a black zipped up shirt. Black jeans. Black combat boots. (like Clouds) and fingerless gloves.

Past: You used to be a normal human being. Until age 7. That's when you joined SOLDIER. You were said to be the greatest SOLDIER in the history of the world and you were the only girl. About a year later, you met Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz. Kadaj said he saw great power in you but it had to be awakened. Of course being only 8, you believed him. After Kadaj put a weird selection of DNA in you, your life was never the same. These new cells gave you strange powers and wolf like features, which includes ears and a tail. It wasn't till a year later that you realized Kadaj had experimented on you after sneaking into the lab and hacking the computer's information. Knowing this, you ran away from SOLDIER and vowed that someday you would have revenge on Shinra, Kadaj and the others.

Not so long after you met Aerith. She protected you from the world and treated you with kindness. She gave you a black velvet cape for your 14th birthday and a motercycle for your 15th birthday. You've named the motorcycle, Pegesas for it's speed into the wind feels like you can fly. You thanked her by giving her the pink dress that she wears constantly and by giving her a pink locket that said 'Raina' on the inside. You had one that was red and said 'Aerith' on the inside. Aerith promised that she'd never tell anyone about you and she kept you hidden in her church. You are very skilled with your sword Tetsaiga(yes I know it's from inuyasha) which was forged by you with your own fang and your gun Hades(used by train in black cat) which was made from the strongest metal alive. Nothing can destroy it. You've used them many times over the years and at some point you discovered that Tetsaiga has powers as well.

(these are some of the attacks that are used in inuyasha so I don't own any of them)

Backlash Wave: Sends a persons own energy back at them.  
Adament Barage: Surrounds the sword with diamond like shards that sends them at the target sreading them.

You've used them in battles a lot. During your fights with Kadaj and the others, you've discovered that Kadaj is like a vessel to someone called Sephiroth. On your 17th birthday, Sephiroth killed Aerith. You saw it and you couldn't believe you eyes. You saw her smile one last time before you ran away to the woods. You were so upset for Arieth had been like the sister you never had. She shared just about anything with you and you her. Now that she was gone, you fell into despair and loneliness. You didn't stay at the church anymore because people would find you. You found a cabin in the woods. (the ones with the glowing trees) On occasion at night you would go to the church to pay your respects.


	2. Start

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two years have passed since Aerith's death and Midgar is now in ruins thanks to Sephiroth's attack. Children were out on the streets with a new disease. Geostigma and you had it as well. It started from the back of your right shoulder and moved along the back of your shoulder blades to your left arm which was consumed up to the elbow. It had also spread down your right side to a bit of your front. You kept it conceiled with black bandages so if people saw you(which wasn't often) they'd think it was part of your outfit. Oddly, when you changed into a wolf, it didn't show because it was covered by your fur. The church is in ok condition. The front of the inside has flowers planted. Off in a corner, you planted red roses because they were your favorite and you knew that Aerith loved them. 

The story will start a day before the movie.

You sat by the river thinking which you did a lot. There isn't much for you to do now-a days. As you sat you began to sing 'Once Upon A December'. While singing, you get memories about Aerith and how she used to sing it to you when you were scared or lonely. Sometimes she would sing it as a lullaby for you when you were younger. It was your favorite song as it was hers. Before you finished, a scream pierced the air. It was high like it was coming from a little girl. 'Why is someone so far out here?' You though as you raced toward the source of the noise, pulling up the hood of your cloak. Arriving on the scene, you saw a little girl who looked no older than 8 being surrounded by the Shadowdusters. (I have no idea what their called) Quickly rushing over to the creatures, you destroyed them with a quick swipe of your claws. You turned to the girl who looked a little scared tried to comfort her. "It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." You reached out a hand, your nails weren't too long. The girl hesitated for a moment then she ran to you clinging to your leg. "Thanks for saving me." Her voice was calm and gentle, pertaining innocence. "I didn't think anyone would hear me. My name is Marlene." She released your leg and looked up at you with her pretty, brown eyes. You bent down to her level. "I'm Raina. Tell me Marlene, why were you out here so deep in the forest?" "Well I was picking flowers for my friend Tifa when I heard singing so I followed the voice but, those creatures attacked me." "That was me. I was the one singing." You answered her. "You have a very pretty voice, Raina. Were you in SOLDIER?" You gasped in surprise. "How do you know about that?" "Your eyes kinda give it away. I have a friend who's eyes are like yours. I think their pretty." You blushed a little at her compliment. "So where do you live?" you asked. "At a place called 7th Heaven in Edge City. I live there with Tifa, Denzel and Cloud. Why do you wear that cloak?" "You ask a lot of questions. You're a very curious girl aren't you?" She giggled and nodded. "Well I guess it's to cover myself." "But why, can I see what you look like?" You hesitated, not sure of what to do. But when you saw her with those pleading eyes looking up at you, you couldn't resist. So you removed you cloak. Marlene first set her eyes on your ears then she saw your tail. She went behind you and stroked your tail. When it reacted as a reflex to her touch, she squealed in delight. Then she went around front and you knew what she wanted. You knelt down and lowered you head so she could reached up and play with your ears. Twitching from the movement of her soft hands, your ears made Marlene giggle again. "This is so cool. I wish I had a tail too." You were a bit socked. "So you're not afraid of me?" She shook her head. "Nope, I like dogs. Besides you're really just a person. It just looks like someone stuck ears on your head and glued a tail to you." She giggled at the thought of that and so did you. "Can you come stay with me and my friends. Please?" "Well I don't know if they would want to see me like this but, there might be another way." So you changed into a snow white wolf pup. "Cool a puppy." You spoke in her head. 'A wolf pup to be exact. I can turn into a full grown wolf too.' "YAY! Now you can come home with me. 'Yes, just promise me something? Promise me that you won't tell anyone about the real me, what I truly am. And if they ask about me, tell them you found me which is basically the truth so you won't be lying. 'k?' Marlene nodded and scooped you up in her arms. You made yourself comfortable, laying your head on her arm. "Do you want to be Raina, or something else." 'Something else would probably just get confusing, so you can just call me Raina.' "Ok" Your ears perked up as you heard a voice. "Marlene?" "That's Tifa." She ran carefully to a woman who looked about 20. "There you are Marlene. Where have you been?" she asked. "Sorry Tifa, I went to pick some flowers and I found this puppy. Her name is Raina, can we keep her?" 'Keep me?' "I guess she can stay. Just make sure that Cloud doesn't see her." "It's ok. Raina's really nice and she seems tame already. Plus she's so small that I don't think Cloud will see her." Tifa walked over to you and scratched you behind your ears which caused you to pant and wag your tail happily. "Hey are you hungry?" you yipped in reply. "I'll take that as a yes. Let's go inside." Marlene carried you in and sitting at a table, you saw a bunch of people. The one that first caught you attention was the man with red hair. He wore black pants and a black jacket over a white tee. He was holding a police stick. On his left, was a bald man dressed similarly while wearing sunglasses. On red head's right was a girl who looked a few years younger than yourself wearing a ninja outfit. Weapons and all. Her black hair was kept out of her eyes with a head band. She sat next to a man with red piercing eyes. He had on gold armor and wore a red cape. Not much was seen under that. Next was a guy with whitish blonde hair, a blue shirt with a tooth pick in his mouth. And finally the last guy was a tall black man(I'm not a racist) with a cybertronic right arm that you thought looked pretty cool. He was the first one to speak. "Hey Marlene, there you are. Where ya been?" Red head spoke next. "Hey what a cute dog?" "Daddy! This is Raina. I found her in the forest. "Hey is it just me or is there something strange about those pup's eyes?" asked ninja girl. Toothpick boy picked you out of Marlene's arms and held you up to his eyes. "Yeah, Yuffie's right. For once." The girl who you assumed was Yuffie, folded her arms with a scowled look on her face muttering something about him being a sexist. "Her eyes are like Clouds." Yuffie sprung on her feet. "Let me see!" She took you out of the man's hands and looked. When she saw she squealed in delight and hugged you. You felt pressured so you jumped out of her arms and into Marlene's again. Marlene sensed your uneasiness and changed the subject. "Since Raina's gonna stay here, don't tell Cloud. I don't want him to kick her out." She pleaded. "Aw don't worry sweetie, I don't think Spiky would do that. Not to a cute puppy like her." 'Spiky' "That dog's not normal" spoke the man in red. Recgonizing the voice, you leapt down from Marlene's arms and sat on the table in front of the man in red. "Raina, what are you doing?" asked Yuffie. The man reached out and began to stroke your fur. You wagged your tail in pleasure. "Why don't you show us what you really look like, Raina." He said. You changed back into your regular self. There were gasps all around. "Long time no see Vincent." You smiled. "Yes it has. How long? 3 years?" he asked. "Just about." Yuffie was the first of the others to speak. "Vincent, how do you know this girl?" "Calm down Yuffie. We met some time ago." "Ah so I see that you still remember all the times that I've saved you." "Unfortunatly, yes." "Wow, never thought that Vinny here would be needing saving." Said Red head. "Um Reno, you might wanna shut your mouth." Said blondie. "Why Cid, I was just askin' a question. "Ok you all know my name so who are you? Besides Vincent." The girl introduced herself as Yuffie. Red head is Reno. Blondie is Cid. Cyborg is Barret. And baldy is Rude. "Ok now that we are all aquainted, this conversation never happened. No one must know that I'm here or what I am ok." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Now I have to go to the church for a while Marlene so I'll be back later. Leave your window open. I'll change back into a wolf pup and be by your side by midnight tonight." She nodded and giggled. You got down from the table, pulled your hood up, and walked out the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Marlene's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"She's mysterious." Said Reno. "Who is?" said a voice from behind. Everyone looked toward the door to see Cloud standing there. "Oh hey Cloud buddy. Uh…well…see…uh" Reno was at a loss for words. "Yuffie's been actin' strange." Saved Cid. Yuffie scowled again. "Way to pick on me Cid. Sexist." "I really don't wanna know." Said Cloud looking away. You turned to Cloud and greeted him. "Hi Cloud." "Hey Marlene. Tifa, how's Denzel?" Tifa's smile disappeared. "It's not bad, but it's not good either." Cloud didn't say anything. He just looked away. "Can I go see him?" you asked. Tifa nodded. While you went to Denzel's room you heard Yuffie say that they had to leave so you heard many footsteps leave the bar as you entered Denzel's room.


End file.
